clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MadeXine
MadeXine is the X-Antibody of Madeline. As every X-antibody is different, MadeXine is recognized by a simple fact: she is just like a cat. She have the same appearence and powers as a cat: claws (she can cut you in two with them), tail (making her fall in 2 foot), can see in the dark very well (she can catch you, ANY TIME), cat ears (she hears very well with them), whiskers, muzzle with a big snout (she can smell you, and then attack) and claws on her feet too. She isn't so cute as ou think, but she feels very embarassed when she purrs. She is evil, she can't purr! Anyways, she isn't sooo nice as you think, and not too cute. But a way to defeat her is giving her cat food or catnip. And faster, she's faster when she runs with 4 legs, and is also very good at climbing. Don't worry, if you don't talk about dogs, just how amazing cats are, she can be your friend. When she's nervous, she can just say 'meow' and nothing more, she can also freakout and scratch the first person she sees. Her eyes, on the dark, don't just help her vision at the night but also glow on the mark making people freak out. Informations Title: MadeXine Gender: Female Side (evil or not?): Evil, but just when people says they like more dogs than cats (Believe, she also chased Madeline when she said that), but except that, she's good. ' '''Race: X-penguin, penguin-cat's leader/ X-antibody. ' 'Enemies: Dogs and any animal related to him, like bears, maybe. ' 'Favorite Music (wait, how this will help you?): Roar, Katy Perry. ' 'Level: Over 9000. ' 'Main Mission: Help Madeline (with anything she needs), but mainly to defeat Dogs with her penguin-cat army (believe, she cloned herself). ' Quotes '''To Madeline: Madeline: Who are you? *raises eyebrow* MadeXine: Your worst nightmare! *still in the shadows* Madeline: Orange Ice cream with cheesecake??? *freaks out* MadeXine: NO!!! *Scratches her* I'm your x-antibody, MadeXine! Madeline: First, Oww! Second, whaaat???? To Paksahara: ''' Paksahara: I like dogs! MadeXine: Why? Paksahara: They're cute... and- MadeXine: *Scratches her* I don't like you!!!! '''To Gary: Gary: Impressive, I never saw a x-antibody like that... a penguin-cat! MadeXine: I know why I'm a cat. Madeline like cats more than dogs! Gary: Really? She said she liked tigers!? MadeXine: They are related to the cat's family. Background Madeline was on Gary's lab helping him with an invention when she found a bottle and asked G what was it, he explained it was the X-virus and he was still working to study it. While that, Madeline accidentaly swallowed it and then MadeXine was born, making everyone at EPF ask who she was, and why she was like madeline. She explained she was Madeline's X-antibody and was here to help her. Trivia *She can be evil, but when you give her catnip she's more docile than the own cats. Madeline is her best friend. *MadeXine is considered one of the most petulant X-antibodies of all the x-antibodies. *Only Madeline knows what is her weakness, if youn want to know: rub under her right ear. It works (more than you imagine). *She doesn't have only the cat's powers, but have another powers too. Powers *Telekinesis (move things with the mind) and telepathy (read minds). *Strength, intelligence, and agility, but specially agility and intelligence. *She doesn't like water, another weakness, so she have the power to freeze water and everything more. *Thunder powers, as she can release thunder from her cheeks, but mainly she can paralyze people she rub herself on people. *She, like Madeline, have superstrenght. But now she can carry anything, even Fatyo. *Cats fears dogs, but now when dogs appears, they fear MadeXine (I bet you know why). Cat Powers *Supervision, on the dark or not, she can see very well, and her red eyes help not just her to see in the dark but make people freakout and runaway in fear. *She can scratch even rocks with her claws, and when she scratch people her claws just get bigger and bigger. *Her tail help her to fall in 2 feet, but mainly in 4 feet. Madeline could never do that. *Her whiskers are like a radar to help her to see things when she can't see anything. Her whiskers are like the snakes' tongue. *Her snout can help her to smell your smell. She also can smell things that the dogs' can't. *Her ears are like radars too. Madeline's ears can hear even an ant sneezing on the China. *She can walk faster when she's on 4 feet, or paws, as she says.